


The check-up

by radhaj



Series: Kinktastic [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino knows that getting the annual health check-up is unavoidable, but he doesn't have to like it. Only<em> this</em> year, he <em>does</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The check-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> This was/is originally a birthday gift to mah bb stripedraccoon <3  
> I'm posting it here so quickly as a sort of offering since I've been so quiet lately. I've just been busy. But Shouko should return shortly :) Forgive the typos, I'll try to go over this again tomorrow :)

Nino was not a happy man as he made his way to the room that, for the duration of a couple of days, had been turned into a doctor's office. The annual health checks had rolled around once again and their company, as big as it was in the number of its employees, saw it fit to hire a doctor who would check each of their health in the premises of their own building instead of having everyone take care of getting their medical forms filled by themselves.

Sure, Nino appreciated the convenience of the arrangement as well. If he was to go through the annoyance anyway, he preferred to have it done quickly and efficiently. Yet, he fancied that noone would begrudge him the feeling of frustration he got at the mere thought of having yet another doctor tsk at him because of his “malnourished” physique and express unneeded worries about him spending so much of his days seated in front of a computer with his back condition. Nino had long since grown accustomed to living perfectly comfortably with his physical shortcomings, yet he did not relish the annual reminders of them regardless.

Even the hushed whispers of his female colleagues who had already visited the room he was headed to about the esteemed doctor's amazingly good looks did very little to lighten his demeanor. The women in their company seemed to tend to exaggerate the appeal of the young men that caught their attention, so he didn't really pay much mind to their gossip anymore. After all, they had, at one point, even sung praises about _his_ looks and, despite his frequent proclamations of being God's greatest gift to mankind that were always accompanied by good-natured eye-rolls of his fond colleagues, Nino was well aware that he wasn't actually that much of an eye-candy. Scrawny, short, and very averagely-faced, he left much to be desired.

Such gloomy were his thoughts as he walked down a floor and up a corridor to the designated room that by the time he reached the door, he was even less inclined to believe that the visit would bring him anything but great frustration than he had when he had first set out from his own office. Yet, the moment he opened the door after knocking on it and receiving a soft-voiced permission to enter, he froze momentarily and was forced to reconsider his whole attitude.

Perhaps, just this once, his female colleagues' flattery had not been unwarranted.

“You must be Ninomiya Kazunari-san,” he amiably-spoken nurse who had been the one to permit him to enter addressed him. He nodded, but couldn't even really feel guilty about the fact that he barely managed to spare her any attention at all, “Please sit down. Sakurai-sensei will see to you in a few moments.”

Nino removed himself from the doorway and stepped deeper into the room still without taking his eyes off what had captured his interest from the moment of his entrance. The physician was bent over the desk provided for him, hastily adding notes to a patient file of, presumably, the person that had had an appointment with him previous to Nino. As a consequence to this, Nino could only inspect the profile of the young doctor, but that was more than enough to have him captivated. Handsomely sculpted face, fashionably styled black hair, bright eyes hiding behind some fitting, red-rimmed spectacles and, most alluringly, plush, rosy lips that were now being worried between the good doctor's teeth in his concentration. Nino, without realizing, bit down on his own to refrain from letting an anticipatory smirk show on them. Now, he did not delude himself that there was any chance of him catching the gorgeous physician's actual, real interest. Who knew if the doctor's taste even went this way. And perhaps the enticing appearance hid a dull personality anyway. But, Nino reasoned as he waited for the doctor to pay attention to him, none of that would stop him from having some harmless, flirtatious fun. It would have been much out of his character to let go such an opportunity.

A gentle shuffling of paper filled the room as the doctor finally put away the files and eventually turned to face Nino, a polite smile on his lips.

“Ninomiya-san, right?” he asked, as he reached for the next file in the pile at the corner of his desk. Nino smiled as brilliantly as he knew he was capable of in response, “I am Sakurai Sho and will be your doctor for the duration of this visit,” the handsome man continued as he started perusing Nino's file.

“A pleasure,” Nino answered earnestly and something (or rather _everything_ ) in his voice made Sho instantly glance up at him again with a raised eyebrow. Nino met the doctor's inquisitive gaze with an innocent raise of his own eyebrow, curious about how the man would react. Delightfully, Sakurai Sho seemed to quickly catch on to what Nino was doing and soon returned his attention to the file with an amused shake of head and an almost-chuckle. With his appearance, he was more than likely used to such behavior from some of his patients. Mostly females, for sure, but he didn't seem much bothered that now he had caught a man's attention as well. He seemed to tolerate it with good humour.

Not so dull at all then. Nino's grin widened.

“I see here some notes from your earlier check-ups...” the doctor spoke lightly, and looked up at his patient again critically. Then he sighed with a slightly exasperated resignation, “It doesn't seem to me that the previous doctors' urgings for you to gain some weight have reached their target,” he noted, and Nino smiled unapologetically. At least this man seemed to recognize a lost cause when he saw one and didn't seem like he would pursue the topic further.

“I think they were mostly jealous of my devilishly good looks and attempted to encourage me to ruin my figure in the guise of good intentions,” Nino proclaimed as seriously as he was able to get his voice to sound. He heard the nurse giggle from her spot and was satisfied to see the doctor stifling another smile as well.

“I am sure,” the man agreed with him readily, “Yet, I must reinforce their recommendations, useless as it seems to be. Apparently, I am not unaffected by such envy either,” he returned, as he noted a few words into Nino's papers, “Any ailments that have bothered you lately?” he asked the routine question next. Nino deliberately leaned a little closer as he considered the question.

“I caught a cold, a little over a week ago,” he said, lifting a hand to his lean neck and rubbing it in a slightly suggestive manner and winked, “Since I didn't have a hot doctor by my side who could protect me from it. But it's gone now, and I am healthy and fit for everything I'd want to _do_ right now,” he continued shamelessly, obviously looking the physician's body up and down as he said the words, noticing that the nurse's giggle had turned a bit nervous and the man's cheeks _almost_ seemed to color a little. But fortunately, it was still understood that he was just playing a game.

“ _That_ would be for me to decide,” the doctor pointed out as he grabbed a wooden tongue depressor from a metal container on his desk, “If you would open your mouth, Ninomiya-san.”

Nino smirked before he obeyed.

“Already so eager to be putting things in my mouth, doctor?” he asked, but then did as told and thus found himself unable to continue with his clever remarks while the bespectacled man examined his throat.

“Still quite irritated,” the doctor muttered to himself, managing to stay completely professional despite Nino's best attempts to be distracting. Discarding the depressor, the doctor made additional notes in the file before reaching for the stethoscope hanging on his neck and leaving his seat, “Please lift up your shirt.”

Ah. Not Nino's favorite part by far as he would rather avoid showing his embarrassingly bony complexion to anyone. But he was _Nino_ , so he didn't let that show at all.

“Just lift?” he asked silkily, winking teasingly at the blushing nurse in the background who averted her eyes with a shy smile immediately, “Just the shirt?” he added in an even more sultry whisper.

“Unfortunately,” the doctor humored him with his answer while Nino actually lifted his top but kept his eyes strictly fixed on the Sakurai Sho's pretty face. He had little desire to stare down at his own protruding ribs, “Now if you could breathe deeply for me for a moment.”

“ _Anything_ for you.”

The cool end of the stethoscope sent goosebumps down his skin when the doctor moved it over his chest and Nino was sure his heartbeat was discernibly quickened. But, again, he was quite sure the handsome doctor was used to it. Nino had to do more than this if he hoped to be at all memorable in Sakurai Sho's mind.

“Any other examinations you would like to perform on me, doctor?” he murmured impatiently, “Haven't they made prostate exams routine yet? I would not mind bending over for you,” he suggested, and was rewarded by another chuckle from the physician.

“I am sad to inform you that this is about the extent that I shall go unless you have some very specific complaints or I notice something that would make me think it necessary,” he responded to his patient casually, as if Nino hadn't just uttered his most obvious sexual insinuation yet, “I will, however, ask you to cough now.”

Nino rolled his eyes at how thorough the man was, but did as he was told, coughing, then turning his back to the doctor and finally, a little later, even going through some other boring procedures like getting his eyesight tested and his blood-pressure measured. Unfortunately, he knew the short visit was coming to an end and his pleasurable distraction from work was almost over.

“I have good news for you, Ninomiya-san. You are indeed in good health, just as you swore to be,” the doctor spoke easily, “The only worry I have is because of the slight irritation of your throat. If your cold was over a week ago, it should have passed completely by now.”

Nino barely listened, however, seeing as he really didn't care about anything as insignificant.

“So you didn't find anything to warrant you getting your gloves on and probing me a little deeper?” he asked, not really having to fake the disappointment in his voice. The doctor raised his eyebrow at him similarly as he had in the beginning of the visit, seemingly observing him with some consideration as well as light amusement.

“Still nothing,” he said, pushing his glasses upwards a bit before reaching out for a few small papers intended for prescriptions, “Back to your throat, however. My guess is that your body is slow to recover because you insist on neglecting your nourishment. But considering you've ignored all encouragement to pay closer attention to it before, I can only recommend that you at least drink some vitamins and supplements that your organism obviously lacks because of your eating habits. I wouldn't normally be satisfied with this, but as you seem to generally be in good health...” the doctor trailed off, or maybe Nino just tuned him out as he completely lost interest now that there was no way to continue his game. The paper notes got filled and Nino accepted the prescriptions with no intention of ever buying anything. He had better uses for his money than unnecessary vitamins. He felt fine. Grudgingly, he bid goodbye to the handsome doctor and left the room with a wink at the nurse.

That had been fun, even if it hadn't brought him anything and lasted so shortly. It was a pity, really, but he honestly hadn't expected anything else. Hooking up with a gorgeous doctor only happened in his dreams. Or porn flicks. As it was, the handsome physician had been a good sport and played along with him very nicely as it was.

Nino was about to cram the papers in his hand into his pocket, to be forgotten until after he washed his pants and ruined them, but then something caught the corner of his eye. One of them certainly didn't look like a prescription. In fact, on closer notice, he realized it was a note.

_~I got the notion during your visit that you might have not wanted to share some of your complaints while another person was in the room. If I am right, you may visit my office again after working hours and we shall discuss them at length in private. Perhaps I was hasty with my assurance that deeper examinations were unnecessary._

_If I am, however, mistaken, then please feel free to ignore this missive._

_S.S.~_

For a few seconds, Nino stared at the note in wonder. After a while, however, his face broke out into a grin.

-

When Nino walked the same path for a second time that day, his mood was much the opposite of what it had been earlier. He was giddy with excitement and anxiousness. He was still a little incredulous about what was happening, but he was not about to skip this chance just because he couldn't believe it. Apparently, the good doctor had enjoyed the little game they had played far more than Nino had assumed beforehand. And this was definitely something Nino could appreciate. It would be the first time he was involved in an affair quite like this and he looked forward to it very much.

His knock on the door seemed to echo in the completely empty corridor this time. It was not his first time staying at work after hours but, lucky for this certain situation, he knew there were barely any other people who ever worked overtime.

“Come in.”

This time it wasn't the soft voice of the nurse that gave him permission to enter but the now familiar low voice of the doctor. However, the sight that greeted Nino once he entered was much the same. Sakurai Sho was at his desk and working.

At first Nino was confused. And then realization came to him and he smirked. So _this_ is how the doctor wanted to play it then. Kinky. The giddiness in his heart increased as he obediently sat don in the patient's seat and waited. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

In a small proof of his own impatience, the physician made him wait much shorter this time and Nino was soon the center of the other man's attention. Nino shifted in his seat uncomfortably in faked (well, admittedly, not entirely) nervousness.

“So, Ninomiya-san,” Sakurai started with all his usual professionalism, except for the smile that Nino could sense dancing just behind the doctor's lips, “Since you are here, I guess my assumptions were correct and you have something else you want to tell me?”

Since Nino hadn't really known this was how the doctor wanted to play the visit, he actually had to think a little about what he should answer to fit the scenario that they were aiming for. But, as clever as he was, he was able to figure something out and was hiding a smirk when he answered.

“Well... it's a bit embarrassing...” he faked hesitation, which caused the doctor to put away his pen and roll away from his desk and closer to Nino on his swivel chair.

“It's okay,” he said, reaching out to place a hand on Nino's. The gesture was supposed to imitate innocent encouragement, but the way the physician's thumb started rubbing over the back of Nino's hand bespoke of other things, “I am here to help you. I promise I will not judge.”

Getting deeper into this act that they were doing, Nino took a deep shuddering breath as if to get ready for admitting something that truly bothered him.

“Well, you see doctor... I've been getting these really weird sensations at the bottom of my stomach sometimes, as well as in some even lower parts of my body. It leaves me breathless and feeling... stiff.”

Sakurai Sho sat back and pretended to think about this very seriously.

“Respiratory problems sound serious indeed... Have you noticed any commonalities between the times when this has happened to you?” he asked neutrally, and Nino met his eyes squarely as he gave his answer.

“Yes, it mostly only happens when I am around attractive people. Attractive men, to be exact,” he said, “That's part of what makes it so embarrassing, because it happens when other people are near and might notice. In fact... earlier when I was here for the check-up, it was really bad, doctor. I think it was because of you.”

Since he was staring almost without blinking, Nino saw the amused and slightly lustful sparkle that appeared in the doctor's eyes at those words. But his handsome face got a rather unsettled expression at the same time.

“I am very sorry that I inadvertently added up to your problem, Ninomiya-san,” he said apologetically, “I think this necessitates another examination, however. And this time a more thorough one as I am unsure of what could be causing the issue. If you would remove your shirt and lie down on your back on the examination table?”

Nino had to lift a hand to cover up his satisfied smirk at that, but then nodded and quickly removed his top and settled on the nearby examination table as instructed. Sakurai Sho then stood up from his chair and came closer. Nino shivered when he felt warm hands on his stomach, pretending to probe and search, but in reality caressing him more than anything else.

“Hmm, I do not notice any abnormalities,” the doctor muttered, confused, “Do you feel the sensations you mentioned right now? Does any of this make you feel uncomfortable?”

Nino shook his head.

“Not nearly as strong as I do other times,” he responded, “But... well, I have noticed that... getting my nipples touched sometimes causes me to experience similar feelings,” he revealed, just a little bit suggestively. Immediately, the physician's eyes darted upwards to the pink nubs that were perked up both from the slight coolness in the room and because of the doctor's touches. Nino could see the handsome man swallow obviously and reach for his chest, looking quite mesmerized. Then he gasped once he felt those long, slender fingers circling his nipples.

“Like this?” Sakurai asked, sounding a little breathless himself.

“Yes and... if you'd pinch them then...” he trailed off and whimpered when the doctor did exactly that to the sensitive nubs, causing Nino to tense and shudder, “Yes, just like that... just do it a bit more and... I'm sure you can see then what I meant by... me starting to feel stiffness...”

His eyes fluttered half-closed soon, but not completely as he couldn't resist keeping an eye on the other man's face while he not only expertly stimulated his nipples but also explored his chest and his sides under the pretext of checking for some clues about what was “wrong” with Nino. Nino's face was gradually starting to glow red as the heat of arousal flooded his body.

“I feel it... very intensely right now,” he breathed down, swallowing down a moan as Sakurai's trickled over all of the most sensitive spots in all the most perfect ways.

“Does it hurt?” the doctor asked in a soft murmur. Nino gasped and tried to clear his mind enough to keep up the silly charade.

“No... It's... It feels like... Ah...” he trailed off, his chest raising and falling quite rapidly now.

“Where do you feel it the strongest?” the other man asked, realizing that Nino was in no shape to continue answering his previous question. But his hands betrayed just how well he knew the answer to that, sliding lower to Nino's stomach again and rubbing over it sensually. It was still pleasurable, but the grade down in intensity allowed Nino to think again.

“Lower... It's lower than my stomach....” he whimpered while his doctor's fingers played with the waistband of his pants.

“In that case,” Sakurai pretty much purred, “I need to take a closer look. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to unbutton and lower your pants.”

Nino nodded, his chest tightening with excitement and fumbled with his zipper, undoing it much slower than he would have ideally liked to. Pushing the article of clothing that was in the way down impatiently, Nino then laid down again, but his fingers curled into fists at his sides as he resisted the desire to touch himself and forced himself to leave that for the doctor.

“Ah yes,” the physician drew out, his eyes unashamedly fixed on the significant bulge in Nino's boxer-briefs, “I can see what you mean by stiffness...” he said, reaching out for it while faking a very professional casualness. Nino hissed when he felt the warmth of a hand through the thin material of his underwear when the doctor cupped his length, “Perhaps massaging the affected spot would alleviate some of it,” the physician continued, trailing Nino's outline and making the member twitch a little in its confines, “But it would work better if I could do it directly... if I may?”

At this point, Nino didn't trust his voice at all anymore so he just nodded. His fists tightened at his sides as he let the other man take care of unclothing him further this time, tugging the waistband of his boxer-briefs lower until his erection could spring free of them.

“Indeed... so hard and stiff... This truly simply _demands_ some medical assistance,” the doctor whispered, wrapping his fingers around the engorged dick and starting to stroke. Nino had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly as they couldn't be too sure they couldn't be overheard by anyone. He felt light-headed with the pleasure, the unusual setting of the situation making him even more sensitive and excited than usually.

“Ah... this is... this is good, Sakurai-sensei but... but I feel like this won't be enough to help me properly...” he spoke in-between small moans and mewls, “I think I need... something more...”

“Something more?” Sakurai asked worriedly, “Then perhaps I should continue the examination to make sure there aren't any symptoms that you haven't noticed yourself... Do you think you would be able to stand up and bend over the table for me? I think a prostate exam is in order, just as you suggested during your initial visit.”

Nino felt his heart flutter at the words. Of course, in general, just like any man, he experienced no pleasure from _actual_ examinations like that, unlike what he had suggested with his words earlier that day. But knowing just where exactly this was going, only under the _pretense_ of it being a serious medical exam, made everything completely different. So although his legs were wobbly already and he almost tripped over his own feet because of the pants that were still pooled around his ankles, he rushed to get up and do as the doctor asked as quickly as he could, his breathing increasing even further when he heard the tell-tale sound of latex gloves being put on.

“Please brace yourself on the table, bend forward and look ahead of yourself,” the physician intoned the usual instructions from behind him then, “Try to relax. This might feel a little uncomfortable but you have nothing to be nervous about,” he continued soothingly, now standing much closer than before, and Nino involuntarily jerked up slightly when he felt a cool, wet with lubricant fingertip brush just over his crack, “Shh, just relax,” the other man repeated and Nino shuddered when he felt the finger pushing in. It felt a little different from what Nino was mostly used to, of course, seeing as his partners didn't make a habit of wearing gloves during this part. But the unfamiliar feeling was far from unpleasant, especially when Sakurai, with uncontested accuracy and armed with perfect knowledge of anatomy, managed to find the spot he was looking for in record time. Nino's dick twitched in response and the petite man was unable to hold in a little yelp of pleasure as this sent incredible sensations coursing through his entire body.

“Ah, I see there is something here that is indeed connected to the issue at hand,” the doctor muttered from behind him, apparently no longer even trying to keep himself from smirking which could easily be heard in his voice, “I must investigate further,” he added and moved the finger that he now had inside Nino, back and forth, making the younger man moan and writhe without fail each time the other man let his digit probe deeper. Nino was completely bent over the table by now, his face mere inches from the surface, breathing onto it. He was so hard and needy that it hurt, and he could feel droplets of precum trickling from the tip of his prick with each thrust of the doctor's fingers poking his prostate, dirtying the previously pristine-clean floor. He blinked rapidly as his eyes started to haze over with need and he felt light-headed, but he moaned even louder when he felt a second, equally long finger join the other one in his ass.

“Ah.. doctor...” he couldn't help but gasp out, bucking his own ass backwards as much as he could in approval, “I think... we're moving in the right direction...” he panted, “But I think... I think I might need even more...” he said wantonly, inching his legs further apart and propping his ass upwards in an offer as much as he could, as well as giving up and simply lying down on the table, his bare chest now flush against the cool-ish surface.

“More? You mean like _this_ , Ninomiya-san?” the doctor asked and Nino whimpered when the third digit was added so quickly, a pang of sweet pain accompanying its entrance.

“Yesss...” he hissed, “That's exactly... oh fuck...” his tongue no longer seemed to work properly when the physician was fucking him with all three of his fingers hard and fast now. His voice drifted off into unintelligible noises and it was all Nino could do anymore to try and hold on, to try and last longer because he knew something even better was bound to happen and he didn't want to come before he got a taste of that, “P-please...” he mewled out in a high-pitched whine that didn't quite drown out the doctor's silent, satisfied chuckle.

“Anything to help my patient,” Sakurai reassured him, thrusting so deeply and strongly once that he moved Nino's entire body along the table with it, “But if you need even more, then perhaps I should try something else. However, I must warn you, Ninomiya-san. This is only experimental treatment and we don't quite know the full effects of it yet.”

But Nino was beyond caring at that point. His mind was chanting only one thing at that point – more, more, _more_ –and he could barely even keep up their act at all anymore.

“If it... If it might help... relieve this... doctor, then please... please just do it,” he almost begged at that point and suddenly groaned in a desperate protest when this caused the doctor to withdraw his fingers from within him.

“Understood,” came the answer, a great amount of lust and satisfaction obviously held within that one word. There was some shifting, and Nino was about to tremblingly lift his head and look behind himself to see what the doctor was doing, but the older man was ahead of him, putting a hand on his back to stop him.

“Ninomiya-san,” he chided, teasingly, “It is very important that you keep looking in front of you during this whole process.”

Nino almost sobbed in frustration at that, since the doctor appeared to enjoy drawing this out now that they were _so close_. But he could admit that it was also thrilling in a way to not be allowed to look. And the physician seemed to be acting quite loudly on purpose now. There was a sound of a drawer opening and closing, the very exciting noise of a zipper being undone and finally a crinkle of what Nino assumed to be a condom wrapper. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in Nino's eager and worked up mind, he could feel the other man stepping closer to him again.

“This will be even more overwhelming than what I did before,” the doctor warned, and Nino really wished he could look back that moment as, judging from the breathlessness of the physician's voice, the older man was covering the next “tool” in lubricant, “It might even hurt a bit at first, but I assure you, this is very necessary...”

Another moment of complete silence followed, both of them holding their breaths, and then Nino could feel still-gloved hands on the sides of his buttocks, spreading them. His hole felt so exposed to the doctor's gazed then and in twitched hungrily a few times before a head of something covered similarly as the doctor's fingers but much wider rested against it. His own hands clenched into fists once more as he prepared for what was coming, but it felt as if no amount of preparation could have made him ready for the pleasure that shot through his body when the doctor penetrated him in one smooth lunge, filling him and spreading his walls.

“Ah... fuck...” he sobbed out, shuddering with his entire body, but the doctor have him no reprieve, “Sa... Sakurai... sensei...” he moaned when the other man started thrusting at him in a quick, steady pace immediately, fucking him so hard against the table that it moved under their weight. It appeared as if the doctor's own impatience was making itself known after the older man had went through all that build-up before this moment.

“Ninomiya-san...” the physician groaned, sounding just as lost in his own pleasure. Nino's eyes rolled back a little from just how mercilessly the kind doctor was pounding his ass, the room echoing with the sound of his hips slapping against the petite-man's buttocks. Soon, the doctor had one arm around his patient's stomach, as if to hold him closer so he could piston even deeper into his hole while his other hand went for Nino's weeping cock, starting to “massage” it once more.

“Fuck... ugh,” Nino panted, sweat rolling off his forehead, “Doctor I think... what you're doing is... helping me very much indeed...” he pressed out, feeling the tight ball of pleasure in his stomach growing furiously fast. He felt as if he hadn't had his ass pounded _this_ well ever before in his life and thus it was no surprise that when he finally could not hold on anymore and exploded, it was with an intensity and strength that shook him to the core, making him scream out and sob while his cock released an impressive amount of cum.

He must have blacked out from it for a few moments while his orgasm subsided, but when he came back to reality, he moaned immediately when he realized that the doctor was still fucking his limp body with fervor. Although completely spent, he tried to accommodate the physician's pleasure as well as he could, tightening his muscles and thrusting himself backwards until finally he felt the other man tense up behind him and groan as his own orgasm hit him, finally stilling somewhere deep inside Nino.

Nino didn't know how long it took after that for them to move again, not to mention pull away and clean up. They did so automatically and in silence, both of their heads buzzing with the incredible pleasure they had just shared. The acting was over now, and it was time to return to reality and figure out where this left them... it it had led them anywhere at all, Nino added in his own head. The experience had been amazing and he wouldn't mind trying to make something more out of it, but if the doctor had simply wanted a casual fuck, he would go away from this without a heavy heart.

But he needn't have worried. Once they were both properly clothed and ready to go, the physician approached him a little awkwardly and, after a questioning glance and Nino's hopeful nod, he bent down and kissed him softly and languidly, in such contrast to their passionate, frenzied fucking before.

“I was thinking,” Sakurai breathed out once their lips parted again, “Perhaps I should personally make sure you sort out your nutrition from now and invite you to dinner tomorrow, Ninomiya-san?”

Nino laughed and leaned in for another kiss, their noses brushing together.

“Only if you pay, _sensei_.”

# Extra. One year later:

When Nino was leaving for work that morning, Sho was right at his heels.

“Did you drink your vitamins?” he asked as Nino sleepily slipped into his shoes.

“Yes, doctor,” he intoned boredly, but Sho didn't let up.

“Are you not lying to me?” he hounded the smaller man, “Do I need to go count again?”

Nino winced. That had happened a few times before, when Sho had discovered that there were far more pills left than there should have been had Nino taken them properly. He hadn't heard the end of _that_ for days.

“No, Sho-chan, you don't. I took them, really,” he reassured his boyfriend and then suddenly smirked up at the taller man, “What, afraid the doctor that they hired for this year's check up will offer to personally take care of my nutrition as well?” he asked cheekily, but Sho just rolled his eyes and kissed him to shut him up. He was not worried. Vitamins or not, he was quite assured that a full year with him did wonders for Nino's health.

That was one of the perks of dating a good doctor after all.


End file.
